The Coming of Albion
by Daggerandcloak1513
Summary: 15 years after Arthurs death at Camlan war strikes Camelot. Leaving Andrea Pendragon scrabbling to get help from the west druid tribe were she finds something shocking and supposedly dead. Andrea is Arthur and Gwen's daughter and this is her story as Albion rises, Emrys searches, and the once and future king stirred in his watery grave
1. Chapter 1

I'm sure y'all are excited about this chapter since i gave up on 'daughter of the dead king'

I also now have an awesome beta reader so my grammar and spelling (which I suck at) will be better. This is my first year at a school ( I was homeschooled till ninth grade) So I have been busying trying to figure out how school works. I am also starting to learn russian, which has always been my dream, I am also learning asl so yeah. I don't take bad comments well so if I randomly just start ranting it probably because someone said something bad about the story. Also please, please, please, send thanks to my new beta TheIndividualist who is super awesome and this chapter would not be this good with out her.

Anyway enjoy the first chapter of 'The coming of Albion'.

Watching the bright light of springtime marking the beginning of yet another peaceful day within the kingdom, the sounds of a horse galloping across the path ringing in the rider's ears as the fresh air filled the atmosphere with pure harmony.

Riding out on this delightful morning was a young lady who couldn't have been any older than her teenage years, with eyes that contentedly observed her surroundings resembled the clear blue sky lingering gently above her. To accompany her vibrant eyes, long locks of wavy malibu blonde hair flowed flawlessly down to the middle of her back, bouncing up and down as the fast-paced air that swished thoroughly through her hair tickled her neck.

The sun shone down on Andrea's delicately structured facial features, making them glow slightly like the sun itself as she slipped off of her midnight black horse. Under the tree she tied her horse to was a large grey stone, and gracefully carved into the stone where the following elegantly engraved words.

King Arthur Pendragon, husband to Queen Guinevere Pendragon.  
Youngest Son to Uther Pendragon and the only child of Ygraine de Bois.  
Brother to Morgana Pendragon, knight of the round table and best Friend of Merlin.

Andrea smiled to herself, her mother Queen Guinevere, had never requested for Andrea's name to be engraved even though Arthur was her biological father. See, a week before Arthur's death Gwen found out she was pregnant with Andrea, Gwen had then planned to tell Arthur when things were as back to normal as they could be. However, that wasn't to happen since it had been the same dreadful week Arthur had died.

Andrea wished she had met her father and the other knights, all who she thought very highly of given how loyal they were to the kingdom from what her mother told her. The only ones left within that majority were Sir Leon and Sir Percival.

Since then they had many more knights, plus they also had a few mages since Gwen legalized magic with some convincing, mainly from Merlin who had not only revealed his true powers to her, but also proving magic can be used for good as it was since the very day he became Arthur's loyal manservant.

Andrea then turned back to her horse, that very horse being the only horse she had been blessed to have within her 17 years of life. She had gotten the horse when she was five and now her horse was her most faithful friend within the entire kingdom. The horse's name is Veillantif which meant vigilant. Leaping onto Veillantif's back they sped down through the field and onto the rocky path towards Camelot.

Soon the tall towers of Camelot came into view over the top of the trees. She looked back at the path as she started passing the people of Camelot who were cheerfully carrying out their daily tasks on the road. As she entered through the gates into the lower town, banners hung from strings roped across the street. People filled the street, shopping, and celebrating the Zauber festival. The Zauber festival was the festival celebrating the making magic legal.

She arrived in the courtyard in front of the main doors she swung off her horse and let the servants take her away. Andrea walked into the castle wondering what she was to eat for dinner when she walked headlong into something.

She felt herself begin to collapse into a heap before a sudden pair of hands stopped the embarrassing process of falling flat on her face from proceeding. Looking up towards the faint blur of gold radiating within her own vision, it took her a few moments until she found herself letting out a sigh of relief when releasing those pair of hands and the unique golden glow to accompany them was in fact, Merlin.

"Please be more careful Andrea." He told her with a firm voice as she helped him help herself back onto her feet, "you're always running into people in the halls."

"Sorry Merlin," She answered back scratching the back of her neck. "I was just thinking that's all, where are you off to?"

"To the court meeting that you are required to be at," Merlin told me with a smirk. I panicked on the inside then regained my resolve and announced with dignity "Oh I totally forgot about it."

"That's what I thought, come, you can use my notes from yesterday."

They walked through the halls, occasionally passing a pair of guards, a knight or servants carrying various types of food or laundry neatly stacked within the palms of their hands as they walked in a flawless manner.

"How was your ride?" Merlin asked turning to me as we walked. He looked important in his blue cloak which had a silver dragon on the back under the cloak, to go with it he had leather armor and a sword which he had begun to be increasingly skilled at. His blue eyes now had a gold tint to them due to the fact that he could use magic whenever and wherever he wanted. His brown hair was longer than his early years in Camelot it went to about the tops of his ears which was now mostly wild and unkempt.

"It was quite fine due to the magnificent weather we're having," Andrea answered as they paced a group of guards and turned a corner to follow them to the throne room.

"Where did you go?"

"I went to the black forest," Andrea answered absently as they paced a window which displayed the views of the city and field surrounding it. Just then they came to the throne room doors and Merlin opened the huge oak doors for her and they walked in.

The long rectangle table was placed in the middle of the newly redone room. There was now more windows that let in light and a few tapestries hung on the walls with a painting or two. The only two seats that were left open was the one to the right of the throne and one to the left. Merlin took the left and Andrea took the right as they waited for the Queen.

All of a sudden horns sounded and Queen Guinevere walked through the doors Andrea had just walked through, everyone at the table stood in a show of respect for their queen.

" Please sit," she announced. "We have much to discuss."


	2. Chapter 2

I have officially decided that highschool sucks, but two things make it all better,

1\. your reviews , they keep me going and make me feel more like I am doing a good job.

2\. this would be the new puppy that I just got her name is Mika short for Mikaela, she is a chocolate labradoodle.

Hope you like this chapter!

As they all sat down, Queen Guinevere immediately got down to business starting off about the treasury, then leading onto the matter of weapons, the teachings at the school where Merlin contributed by giving a small report on the subject matter. However, clearly, not all was as well as portrayed when the Queen's facial expression dramatically changed from one of serene to being tempestuous.

"We have some urgent news," the Queen began, her tone conveying the seriousness held within her facial features.

"King Lot has declared war on Camelot."

Gasps rose from around the room as people started to ask questions and talk amongst themselves and the din just rose to new heights.

"Order, order!" Merlin shouted trying to get them under some control.

Andrea stood, curled her hand into a fist and smashed it onto the tables. The bang that followed got everyone's attention.

"Quiet all of you!" she yelled, "My mother wasn't finished!"

"Thank you, now as I was saying, King Lot has declared war on Camelot because he is under the impression that we are trespassing on his land on our way to the sea and our trade of goods."

"But we don't! He must know that we go through King Olaf's land!"

"Isn't king Lot a little old to declare war!"

"Yeah!"

"SILENCE!" Andrea yelled, having to yet again restore order amongst the court.

"King Lot's son Prince Damian is going to lead the army, he is known for his ruthlessness and cruel but cunning strategies. But if we can get the west druids and the centaurs to help us then we can maybe defeat him if it comes to that. Which means I will be sending Andrea to them to ask for help, who will perform the duty of accompanying her?"

"May I pick mother?" Andrea asked.

"Of course."

"I would like Sirs Percival and Leon to accompany me on this journey to seek help."

"Is that okay with you two?" the Queen asked turning to the two knights in question.

"Of course ma'am," they both answered for they were just as loyal to Andrea as they were to the Queen herself.  
"You will leave at sunset tomorrow, you three are dismissed for you need to pack and prepare your horses."

Andrea followed Sir Percival and Sir Leon out of the room and into the courtyard.

"How was your ride this afternoon m'lady?" Sir Leon asked

Andrea scowled at the name and said: "it was fine thanks for asking."

"Can I help you m"lady and sirs?" Asked a small stable boy could only be six or seven.

"Yes, could you grab my horse?" Andrea asked.

"Of course m'lady."

The little boy ran off dodging hay bails and servants.

"He reminds me of Merlin, just younger and more willing," the blonde girl chuckled lightly before turning to Sir Percival and Sir Leon. Andrea then smiled as the two men walked off to go get their horses while she waited for the little boy.

When she saw him bring Veillantif down the walkway from the stables she went and took the reigns from the boy.

"Excuse me?" she asked the boy.

"Yes, m'lady?"

"What is your name?"

"Jaden, m'lady"

"What a fine name, let me ask you Jaden, have you ever been on a horse?"

"No ma'am, I have not."

"Well now, I must take you on a ride, bring me the man you work for please."

The boy nodded awestruck and ran off as she put a saddle on her horse, larger than the one she usually used. The boy then came back with a short fat man who looked like he had just woken up.

"The runt told me you wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes, he now has the rest of the day off to help me."

"And why should I do that? You're not in charge of me."

"Actually she is." A voice came from behind her, she turned to see Percival with his horse and Leon with his as well.

"What do you mean?" the man asked.

"This is Andrea Pendragon, daughter of Queen Guinevere Pendragon, and you shall show her the respect as you would for the Queen herself," Leon said, causing the man to look down awkwardly.

"You're the princess of Camelot," said the little boy suddenly.

Andrea looked down surprised then smiled, she reached down and lifted the little boy onto her hip and said: " I'm taking this little boy, who has never been on a horse with me for a ride, Good day."

With that she turned handed the boy to Percival then got on Veillantif, leaning down to lift Jaden onto her horse, she wrapped her arms around him as she grabbed the reigns.

"Miss?" the little boy asked a bit scared.

"Yes, Jaden?"

"I won't fall off will I?"

"No, no,' She laughed ' I will hold you on, and call me Andrea."

"Okay, princess Andrea." He said and leaned back against her.

"You can just call me Andrea," the blond said. Her statement soon followed by a small nod of understanding from Jaden.

"What do your parents do?" she asked as she waited for Sir Leon and Sir Percival got on their horses to guard her as she took Jaden for a ride.

"Both my mom and dad are sick with the sweating fever, so I work at the stables and sleep there too."

"Do you have clothes and food and blankets?" She asked, a weird sensation filling her with dread and a need to protect the boy at all costs.

"Yes ma'am"

"If you ever get hungry or thirsty, you see me just come and tell me okay?"

"Okay!"

"Last question, how old are you?"

"I'm five!"

She was shocked into silence, a boy at only five should be playing with his mom and dad, not working and worrying about them. When they left the castle grounds and were out on a stone path she stopped.

"Hold on, okay?" She asked

"Okay," Jaden said holding onto the reigns just behind her hand.

She kicked her heels and they took off the wind wiping at her hair and the setting sun. The little boy in her lap laughed in happiness as they rode down the path into the woods until suddenly things didn't feel right.

Just a few seconds after stopping Veillantif to listen out for any signs of possible attack, just then a war cry went out and bandits rushed from each side. Jaden screamed in terror and gripped her arms, preventing her from using any magic, Leon yelled her name but was caught in fighting the bandits since they had killed his horse. Percival was also fighting his horse on the ground as well, he had a large gash on his arm and it was bleeding quite well.

She went to kick her heels in Veillantif's sides when a thick pain stemmed from her right leg, she had to fight the violently overwhelming urge to scream out in pure agony when looking down at her injured leg. From her knee to her ankle there was a wide cut, so wide in fact that she could see bone almost all the way down the wound. Knowing that she needed to get help she reached out with her mind and screamed from help from any magical creature nearby, most of the bandits were either dead or fleeing as the two knights finished them off. Despite the fact, her leg felt like it was on fire (in pain wise not literally) she cradled the small boy in her arms who was viciously trembling and softly whimpering from the aftermath of the traumatic event.

She turned Jaden around to see his tear stricken face, she placed her hand on his cheek and wiped the tear as she gave him a shaky smile as an act of the little comfort she could offer.

"It's alright, we're okay, you're okay," Andrea repeated several times, her voice becoming more raspy and distant within each time she spoke those said words.

Then without warning Jaden flung himself on her and sobbed into her chest, jumping slightly it wasn't too long until she found herself rubbing his back. Her vision was getting dark at the edges when she pushed back from Jaden just in time to fall from her horse unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

HAPPY THANKSGIVING! This is my thanksgiving gift to you! I hope you don't spend to much time on your phone but instead spend time with your family. For all the family's with first responders I thank you for your sacrifice (my dad is a fireman so I know how you feel) here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it!

Andrea woke up to the sound of crickets, soft crying, and a crackling fire. She sat up and looked around. It was nighttime and they were camping in the woods, Veillantif stood tied to a tree right next to her, Leon was across the fire from her on watch but obviously lost in thought. Percival was to above head a bit with a sleeping Jaden in his arms.

"You guys okay?" She asked.

They both jumped, startled at her sudden question of their well being. Once the sting of shock had passed, they nodded to show her that they were okay.

"You gave us quite a scare Princess."

"Okay, the name is Andrea and I know you know that, and why aren't we at the castle?" Andrea practically demanded, shaking the boys up a little for the second time.

"Two reasons," Leon said, still talking in whispers. "One, we are near the west druid camp."

Andrea raised an eyebrow, "and secondly we are helplessly and hopelessly lost."

Andrea groaned and fell back upon the pile of capes that served as her pillow.

"How is Jaden?" She asked looking at the canopy of trees above her and the stars.

"He is well as can be expected my lady, let me wake him up, he was so scared when you collapsed," Percival informed.

He shook Jaden's shoulder as I sat up ready for some food. Jaden suddenly shot up widely, when he turned to me he suddenly burst into tears again and ran over to wrap me up in a tight, almost suffocating hug. I rubbed his back as he sobbed into my shoulder.

"You okay Jaden?" Andrea asked, feeling his weak nod nestling into her shoulder as Jaden continued to cling to her.

Andrea rubbed his back and massaged his hair as she talked, ate, and planned with the knights, till she fell asleep.

Waking up to the birds singing and the sun shining down through the leaves that following morning, Andrea found herself laying down with Jaden in her arms with a cape used as a blanket. Sitting up slowly as she held the small boy in her arms, just moments after the various shifts of movement he woke up with a small, exhaustion filled groan. Jaden said nothing as he slid off Andrea's lap and sat next to her.

Removing the cape from her leg and looking down at the bandages ripped from extra clothing, she carefully peeled away the bandages and looked at the cut. It started at the top of her knee and went all the way down to her ankle. It was at the mere beginning of healing process but not enough to walk. Bending her leg so it was more or less in front of her, Andrea placed both hands about an inch above her leg, closing her eyes and focused all the energy she could master on the cut.

Her hand grew warm and the pain in her leg spiked to almost unbearable amounts. She heard Jaden gasp from beside her and the two knights stir and rise from their places as she worked.

A good five minutes later she was done. She opened her eyes breathlessly and looked down at her leg, her hand shook with tiredness as she looked at the now long white scar down her leg.

"Quite impressive Andrea." Leon said from her side as he looked at her now healed leg.

"It took a good three years to learn but it was definitely worth it!" She replied.

"Aye, I can see why."

She stood and tested out her now healed leg. It seemed to hold her weight for now.

"We need to find the west druid tribe, that is if we want to survive," Andrea says.

"I agree, this is dangerous territory since we don't know the land." Leon agrees.

"Then we should get going, let me see if I can sense where they are," Andrea said.

She closes her eyes and placed her pointer fingers on the sides of her forehead and concentrated. 'Help, please come help us, my friends.'

She then opened her eyes waiting for a reply, any reply.

'Andrea?' A voice asked in her head.

'Who is this?' she answered back through her mind.

'Its Jason, Jason Bache.'

'Jason!'

'Yeah, we're close to where you called, do you need any assistance?'

'Yes, I am injured and we have a young child with us, plus two knights and only one horse.'

'Are you alright?'

'I'm fine, I healed myself but I don't want to use my leg too much because if I stress it the injury may come back.'

'Okay, stay there, I'm on my way.'

Andrea opened her eyes and said to the knights, "Jason is on his way. He will take us to the camp."

"Okay, why don't we eat while we wait?"

Andrea let out a small smile before nodding her agreement to the knight's suggestion.

An hour later there was a rustling and out of the bushes came figures, there were seven in total three women and two men. The woman wore tight-fitting pants that came up to their mid abdomen and had the black shirts they were wearing tucked in. The shirts were long sleeved and had hoods with masks attached to cover nose and mouth so only their eyes shone. One had two swords strapped to her back the other had a bow. The men had normal pants with black tight fitting shirts, they wore cloaks with all black with the same hoods as the woman, one had a bow, one had a sword strapped to his waist, and the other had two swords on his back.

Then all of a sudden the man with the two swords walked over and pulled off his hood, revealing messy blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

Jason.

He had grown since she had last saw him, he was taller and lost the boyish look to him, he was now more muscular too. She remembered clearly when he had left all those years ago.

"Andrea!" The thirteen-year-old then turned around as the boy she had a crush on turned the corner, his eyes were red from crying and he looked like he had something to say but didn't want to say it.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?" She asked as she rested her hand on his shoulder.

"It's about my father, he was killed in the battle!"

Right now the battle for destiny's was raging. Two great mages had collected armies and were now attacking each other.

"Since my father was the leader of the tribe, I now have to go and lead my tribe, which means I have to leave and I may never see you again."

Andrea gasped and brought her hand to her mouth, she shook her head as tears fell.

"But you can't! You're my only friend who treats me like a normal person!" She cried as more tears fell.

"I have to Andrea, I am so sorry for the tricky circumstances I am going to be putting you through, but I must make the sacrifices for the sake of my deceased father." He then brought her into a hug, then after a few minutes of holding her towards himself he pulled back and said.

"Come, let's get you back to Camelot."

Throughout the entire journey spent silently accompanying Andrea back to Camelot as they walked through the halls and up the steps to her chamber, Jason kept a hand on the top of her back as if it were a secret method of comfort. When they got to her room he turned to her and said, "I'm sorry Andrea, but I believe that we will soon meet again. I leave in the morning, Goodbye, Andrea Pendragon."

He hugged her really quick as she started to sob, he kissed her on the forehead before pulling himself away as he put her in the arms of her maid, and left before she could break free from the hug her maid gave out-out of goodwill.

Standing slightly wobbly on her two feet, Andrea felt a surge of urgency when slowly making her way to Jason till she was right in front of him.

"Jason?" She asked quietly.

He nodded then looked her in the eyes, smiling as he swept her into a hug. He let go a minute later and looked over her.

"You grew up," he said after a minute.

"So did you," she replied back.

"Well if you two lovebirds are done we need to get to your camp."

Both Andrea and Jason backed away from each other, blushing.

"I agree with Sir Leon we need to get to camp so we can talk about why we needed to see each other in the first place."

So they started the journey back, Jaden on her horse the rest of them walking silently. As they traveled Andrea felt a small pain in her leg.

"How far until we reach the village?"

"Just a few more miles then we shall be there."

By now Andrea had subconsciously begun to limp due to the pain in her sort of healed leg.

There was a rustling in the woods next to them, everyone stopped and turned to see what it was and as they did a Man came running out of the woods and ran right into Andrea. In his hurry to stand up he stepped on her leg, she bit her lip to not cry out as Sir Leon dragged him up and off of her. The man then tried to run again.

"Whoa, buddy hold up, why such the rush," Jason asked.

"They are chasing me and I just woke up in the forest with no idea how I got there!"

Andrea struggled up from her place on the ground not putting any weight on her foot.

"Jason, I" She started as she tried to walk over to them but started to fall as her leg failed under her.

"Andrea!" He yelled as he caught her preventing her from falling and hitting her head.

"You alright?" he asked she nodded

"My leg is not as healed as I had hoped but I will be fine," she said, brushing off Jason's concern with a wave of her hand.

"My leg is not as healed as I had hoped but I will be fine." She said to his distraught face.

It did not ease his fears at all but he set her down on a log and went back to the stranger. She watched in rapt attention as they talked with the man trying to calm him down some. As they did this Andreas Magic caught something in the woods seconds before more bandits came running toward them from where the man had come from. despite the pain in her leg she stood spread her hand and yelled "εκραγεί!" ) The men were pushed back an explosion of wind. Andrea looked at her work with pleasure, she then felt light headed and sick to her stomach. She whispered out a weak mumble before everything faded to black.


	4. Chapter 4

Andrea woke on a bed in a tent. Listening quietly to find out where she was, she heard voices talking outside the tent. She then thought she heard Jason's voice within the distance but she wasn't totally sure.

Sitting up slowly in order to slide her leg out from under the blankets, her injured leg was wrapped securely with white bandage wrap. She went to stand up but she underestimated the strength left in her leg as she fell back onto the bed with a pain filled groan. As she pitifully tried to stand back up, she decided on putting her weight on her other foot instead.

Andrea breathed a slight sigh of relief as she managed to hobble over to the flap of the tent and open it to peer outside. Outside was the druid camp she had been trying to find.

The camp was on the edge of a cliff in a clearing in the woods, meaning on one side there was the cliff which looked out into the kingdom and all you could see was trees and an occasional farmhouse. On the other three side were tall oak trees reaching toward the sky. The camp was organized in sections much like other druid camps, each section in the middle was a campfire and surrounding it is five or six tents, each tent is for a family, then on one side of camp is where the guest tents are and the kitchen tent, the infirmary tent, armor tent, and leader tent were meetings are held.

Limping out to see that the sun was setting, Andrea absorbed the stunning sights of its yellow light shining from over the cliff and into the camp glinting of the leaves. She turned to see her group sitting around the blazing racy red fire. Approaching them, the first to greet her was Jason who jumped to his feet to help her sit down at the fire. Once she was sitting next to Jason on a log she looked around at her companions who were, Jason, Leon, Percival, and Jaden. She noticed that the man they had encountered was there as well.

"Who are you?" Andrea asked skeptically, unsure of what to expect from this stranger.

The man then said " I don't fully remember everything, it comes to me in glimpses, but I know Sir Leon and Sir Percivale as well."

Both nodded as they had talked to the man.

" But my name is Arthur Pendragon."

Andrea felt as if the world had ended and gone dark, it was Jason's voice that broke her out of the stupor.

"Andrea. Andrea? ANDREA?" He yelled at her.  
"Wha? I - Sorry - I - I just need a minute."

With that Andrea stood with slight pain in her leg, and walked over to the edge of the cliff and watched the birds fly around. She didn't turn when Jason sat down next to her.

"This reminds me of the times when we would sit on the battlements in Camelot."  
Andrea smiled a warm feeling filling her.

"We used to sneak away and watch the older knights train."

"Yeah and then we would practice our magic on each other."

"And that one time you got mad at me you threw me off the battlements and had to get Athusia to help you heal me."

" I haven't seen her in a while when I get back to Camelot I should have Merlin call her so I can see her."

Jason stood up offering her his hand.

"Andrea let's go back."

"But that man he said his name was Arthur Pendragon, you know full well thats my father's name and no one else's."

"We need more information about him but he remembers being king of camelot but doesn't remember to much about the battle camland, he doesn't remember that he was stabbed or that merlin has magic."

Andrea bowed her head she felt the tears come as she silently cried.

"Jason he's going to hate me as much as he is going to hate Merlin, he hates magic! Me and Merlin were both born with it but not like he will believe that, but Merlin says that he seemed a bit more open about magic, but what if he isn't. I . . . "

"Andrea your rambling" Jason said interrupting her. "What happens happens, he has to accept you for three reasons, one you're his daughter, second you're a princess and Merlin is the court sorcerer you both hold high positions in the kingdom, and third magic is legal in camelot now so sucks to be him."

Andrea laughed and said, "have you told him any of that yet?"

"We told him what happened up till he died but not about after, you should tell him."

The two walked over to the fire but did not sit down.

"Sorry Arthur I didn't mean to scare you or leave so abruptly, you just surprised me."

"I understand miss, it is surprising when your king raises from the dead," he answered.

She went to say something in response, but then a druid came up to her and said,  
"Your highness?"

Andrea, without thinking answered, "yes?"

She didn't see the look of horror on Arthur's face when he realized she was royalty.

"We have a message from your mother the queen, camelot is under attack from king Lot's son."

Everyone stood. Andrea turned a mask of authority coming over her face.

"Get your horses men we ride in ten minutes. Jason prepare my horse I am going to contact the court sorcerer to tell him we are coming and that I will be helping him with the castle barrier."

Suddenly there was a rumbling as the ground shook, a smile spread across her face as she knew exactly who it was. Soon she could see the herd of centaurs, she started (to the horror to Arthur and Jason) started to run toward the stampeding herd.

"Lexus!" she yelled as she ran, extending her right hand to the centaur on her right.

The centaur who led the group was the only one who didn't slow down. She had a black stallion body which had leather armor with a light weight saddle built in, dark tanned body which was covered in leather armor her arms weren't covered and had a harness that went around the back which would be were a rider would hold on. She also had a sword on each hip, her black hair was pulled back and her orange eyes pierced into the soul.

As the centaur woman passed she grabbed Andrea's hand and threw her onto her horse body in an amazingly smooth transition, Andrea grabbed the reins which were connected to a harness that went around her body for an efficient hold and for speed, as soon as Andrea was on she skidded in a circle kicking up dirt as she stopped. It was an amazing testament of power and skill. Once she stopped she started to laugh she her horse part kneeled down for Andrea to get off. she did that and the Centaur laid down with her human part still sitting up just so that it was like she was sitting down and that made it easier to communicate with her princes.

"My lady we come to aid you in your war against King lot, we met him in battle shortly on the way here, for we have been running for three days straight. He utterly defeated us for his son Damian is very powerful, he is know as Dolent which means evil in our language."

"I am very glad you have come to help us, we are about to leave, leave your injured here to be treated by the druid they can meet up with us later, you will come with me and my knights, the rest of your herd will take the northern plains back to camelot."

Lexus ( the Centaur) stood, bowed and said, "I shall go tell my troops," then trotted off.

I stood there for a second watching her then I turned.

"I am going to contact the court sorcerer, Sir Leon take care of the king he needs an old face to tell him what's going on."

I turned and closed my eyes, my hands out to each side as if gripping side rails,

 _"Merlin?" I asked in a soft voice, "can you hear me?"_

 _"Yes Andrea what's the matter I'm a bit busy, oh and WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"_

 _"Long story short I got captured then saved by the druid tribe, we found someone who you will want to meet then the centaurs are coming with us to help you guys in the battle, I will be there as soon as possible to help with the barrier around the castle, how is my mother?"_

 _"She's in a bad way, she thinks she lost you."_

 _"I will be there before night fall," Andrea firmly informed._

 _"Okay hurry back, I am going to check the castle walls_ _to make sure the barrier stones are still there and intact."_

 _"_ _Okay"_

She turned to see Arthur sitting on a log with his head in his hands and sir Leon next to him his hand on his shoulder. She walked over to him and sat next to him, she nodded to sir Leon to dismiss him. __

"I know this is a lot to take in but I have something to add to it, but first camelot and which kingdom do you come from?" __

"Queen Guinevere rules and I come from Camelot. I'm the reigning princess and second, in command of the army, the queen does not take charge of the army, the court sorcerer does." __

"Did Gwen get remarried or did she adopt you?" __

But just as she went to answer someone called her name. __

"No, My name is Andrea Pendragon, and I am your daughter." __

She then ran off.


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry this took so long. I know that I should be updating these more often, i will try to do so more often. please please please please review. and if you have any ideas on how Arthur and Gwen reunite then please tell me them I am having a huge writers block on that part in particular. On

Andrea ran towards Jason's voice desperate to get out of that conversation, when she turned the corner he was standing there with Lexus.

" Hey what's up?" she asks.

" You ready to leave?"

"Yeah. Can you gather everyone I am going to talk to Lexus," she said to Jason, He nodded and walked off.

" What was it that you wanted to talk to me about Princess?" Lexus asked.

"Just to see how are your troops fairing."

"They are good, thank you for asking."

"Yes of course, are you ready for the ride there?"

"Hell yeah, it's been awhile since I've had a rider that can ride so well."

"It's all thanks to Merlin and Aithusa, try riding a dragon it makes horse riding easy as pie."

"Okay," the centaur laughed.

"Andrea?" Jason murmured in my head.

"Yeah?"

"We're ready but your dad is pissed and scared so be careful."

"Okay I will," Andrea confirmed.

She then quickly put on her armor just before swinging on her cape that had the Camelot symbol on it showing that she was a commanding officer.

Andrea then waved for Lexus to follow as she walked towards the part of the camp that faced north to Camelot.

When she got there she saw that the following people were Jason who was stood at the front with a black mare, then Sir Leon and Percival with their horses they stood on either side of Arthur, Arthur had my horse.

Standing in my armor which included her cape that whipped around in the wind she then asked, "Are we ready?" All nodding but Arthur.

"Let's go, don't try to keep up with me and Lexus, the only horse which is capable to do that is my horse!"

Jumping onto Lexus's back she then turned to face the way Camelot was.

"FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT!" Andrea yelled at the top of her lungs, she then heard the hundred or so warriors from the centaur tribe and thyr druids that were riding them joining in with me afterward saying,

"LONG LIVE THE QUEEN, LONG LIVE EMRYS, LONG LIVE ALBOIN!"

Then they were off.

Lexus could run at the break neck speed of 70 miles per hour, as she speeds down the trail at this speed Andrea held on with my dear life, she then looked over to see Arthur riding at the same speed next to her.

Smirking to herself, she could definitely tell that was her father.

As they exited the forest we saw the towers of Camelot and around a huge barrier was being constructed, it was a shiny gold see-through color. Lexus started to run closer to the castle walls to the were so closed Andrea could have touched the wall with her hand if she wanted to.

"Go to the west entrance!" Andrea yelled to Lexus.

Lexus nodded and started to slow down. When she had completely stopped you could say that the set of double doors they had stopped in front of were big enough for a horse (Or centaur) to fit through. But the barrier separated them from the castle.

"Great now what do we do?" Arthur muttered angrily.

"Watch and learn," Andrea said in a tone of voice similar to a teacher.

Jumping off of Lexus just before extending her hand out onto the barrier, she then closed her eyes and said aloud.

"Andrea Pendragon, Lexus centaur, guest of the crown under Andrea's protection."

Opening her eyes to feel the elevating power within them, they were no doubt gold as Andrea could here Arthur gasp in the background.

"κάνει την πόρτα!" I shouted, causing the barrier to erode away to give us room to walk in. Smiling, Andrea then turned to her group saying, "let's go."

As they walked through the tunnel that led out to the courtyard, Andrea could practically I feel Arthurs glare on her back

"He staring at me," Andrea told Lexus through her mind.

She turned her head and looked at him before turning back.

"Well he mostly is still uneasy around magic, then he has just realized that his supposed daughter has magic."

Exiting the tunnel and towards the courtyard, from the corner of her Andreas eyes stood at least one hundred mages and knights getting ready for the battle, in the middle with his blue cape moving with the wind the silver dragon on the back shifted on the cape that almost looks alive, and crown which was for the fact that he was lord over the druids, stood Merlin giving out orders. Next to him stood Gwen, she had leather armor on over a dress that reached her knees and leggings underneath.

Suddenly someone from the top of a tower yelled

'Emrys incoming."

Merlin then turned his eyes burning gold raised his hand and yelled "Afxíste tin aspída kai prostatépste aftoús tous anthrópous"

(Raise shield and protect these people) then the barrier rippled with power, as soon as he said that thousands of flaming arrows, spells and boulders hit the barrier.

But Merlin didn't even falter, then soon afterward it was all over. Merlin lowered his hand and his eyes went back to his original color. In a mixture of shock and concern, Andrea without a second thought ran over to him, yelling his formal name.

"Emrys!" He turned and smiled, Andrea kept running until she practically flew straight into his arms. Merlin then hugged her close just before whispering, "I'm so glad you're okay, but you must go to your mother, she is beyond worried."

Having been released, Andrea rushed off to do what she was told, seconds later she found her mother wrapping her daughter up in her arms as she murmured Andreas name over and over. She then straightened herself out and yelled out, "don't you dare ever do that again, you're going to kill me if you keep disappearing like that! And where is Sir Leon and Sir Percival?"

"We lost them riding here they should be here shortly." Andrea explained before adding, "we need to talk in the throne room alone."

They both nodded as she turned towards Lexus and Arthur.

"I'll be right back, Arthur come with me," Andrea instructed before turning to walk up the stairs to the throne room.

"Things are different now, but two things have remained the same, My mother's love for you, and Merlin's brotherly love for you, don't ever forget that."

Arthur nodded stiffly to his daughter's words, Andrea herself could only take a deep breath before walking in.

The chamber was very different then it had been during Arthur's time, it had the same colors and everything but it was lit but candles the float around the room by magic. Athusia lay behind the three thrones, she was almost the size of the great dragon now and she had no more of the injuries for Merlin healed them. Queen Guinevere sat on her throne and Merlin stood beside her, together they had the aura of power that would lead any man to his knees.

Andrea then kneeled.

"Rise daughter of Camelot." Andrea stood to her name.

"What do you wish to report?"

"The bandits are getting worse to the west of us, we were attacked but saved by the west druid tribe, there we met Jason and Lexus, both of them are bringing warriors to help us. The centaurs came across King lots army lead by Damian, he is very powerful and defeated the centaurs, which is frightening. I while on the way to the druid tribe came across someone who might bring your interest."

"And who will that be?" asked Merlin.

Andrea then stepped aside to show Arthur who had been behind her the whole time.

"Arthur Pendragon." 

**Please remember to review and tell me you ideas about Gwen and Arthur reuniting. Thanks Daggerandcloak1513**


End file.
